


Scene Play

by firesign10



Series: Play Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom/sub, M/M, Public Scene, Sex Club, Spanking, first time sub, protective!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: What happened before in Switch Play: Jared Doms at Jensen's club, but Jensen figures out Jared's real desire.Now: Jensen and Jared do their first public scene with Jared as Jensen's sub. Before they get to that, though, another Dom hits on Jared.





	Scene Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my July 2019 SMPC, timestamp to my January 2019 SMPC, Switch Play. Thanks to [theatregirl7299](theatregirl7299.livejournal.com) for the beta and support!

“Nervous?” Running his knuckles down Jared's cheek, Jensen's brilliant green eyes studied Jared's face. “You'll be fine.” His voice was deep and reassuring.

Jared swallowed nervously. “It's just—you know, the first time. Out there. Like this.”

_Like this_ referred to Jared's first time publicly scening as a sub—Jensen's sub. Jared had always been a Dom and a top, and not unhappily so, but during his first performance at Jensen's club Sensuale, Jensen had seen through Jared's bravado. Jensen had been the only one to perceive Jared's need to be loved and cared for behind his facade, his desire to offer himself up to another through trust and obedience. Jensen had made that offer, and Jared had accepted.

After playing together privately, Jensen had decided they were ready to do a low-key scene on the stage of Sensuale. Jared was excited but nervous. Having been a Dom for his entire scening life until now had made becoming Jensen's sub both easy and tricky. Easy in that Jared knew what made a good sub; he understood the necessary behaviors, how a sub had to give their needs and well-being to their Dom. What was tricky was actually doing it, and learning to trust his Dom with that full, open trust that marked a good Dom/sub relationship.

Jared's outfit certainly made his status clear. Black leather pants left his ass bare, and only had a little silk cord lacing in front that contained his cock. The dark pink flesh was clearly visible in between the black cords, and his balls freely bulged out below the lacing, bare and vulnerable. As if Jensen knew where Jared's thoughts were—and he probably did—he left his hand drift down Jared's torso to cup those bulging spheres, already sensitive in their naked exposure.

The rest of Jared was bare, except for a faint film of oil that made his caramel skin gleam. His black chest hair had been waxed off, leaving his pecs smooth and his nipples visible, small brown nubs that Jensen had recently had pierced with silver bars. Psychic again, Jensen touched them, flicking each nub and making Jared gasp as his nipples hardened.

“Beautiful,” Jensen murmured, kissing Jared's forehead and stroking his long chestnut hair, silky waves at the base of his neck. “Now, I'm putting on your collar, and then I'm going to take you over near the bar. You'll have to kneel for a little while while I check through the rest of tonight's arrangements, all right? Rich will be right there tending bar.” 

“Y—yes. Yes, sir.” Jared cleared his throat to project a confidence he didn't entirely feel.

Jensen didn't leash Jared, but Jared knew to walk just behind his Dom, at his right heel. A thick, square cushion in the same midnight blue as the draperies waited at the end of the bar, and Jared dropped to his knees as gracefully as he could. Jensen nodded, and with a final pat on Jared's cheek, he left, leaving Jared alone.

Jared had worked hard to learn how to be a sub; after his years as a Dom, it was difficult to practice kneeling and waiting now, taking no initiative except to obey his Dom. It was a work in progress. But it was work that was worth it, as Jared was reminded whenever Jensen praised him, told him how loved he was, what a splendid, good, beautiful boy he was. A warmth suffused Jared every time, and he would bow his head in bashful pleasure. 

Left alone by the bar for the time being, clearly collared so no one would approach him, Jared half-dozed, half-observed those passing by. Fancy-dress subs, naked subs, male and female, leashed and unleashed, all were walking with their Doms or roaming around unattached and looking for a Dom to play with. Jared felt himself half-harden at the smorgasbord of flesh before him, but the snug lacing kept him from achieving a full erection. He could feel the lacing pressing into his half-hard shaft, and a bead of pre-come welled up, dropping from his tip to spot his cushion darkly. 

A man stopped in front of Jared, commenting “Well, you're a pretty one!” He sat on a bar stool nearby, scooting it a little closer to Jared's cushion. Jared flicked his eyes up quickly, catching the man's strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, insincere smile, and broad build. Being collared, Jared didn't feel unduly concerned about unwanted attentions, plus Rich the bartender was close by. Rich had been the first person Jared had met here at Sensuale, and he'd even scened as a sub to Jared's Dom in Jared's first scene at the club.

“So, pretty one, who is your master, who's so carelessly left you alone here? Don't worry, I'll keep you company. I am Master Fredric.” Fredric's hand reached out and stroked Jared's cheek, then rubbed his pec, tweaking the bar in his right nipple. “I bet this makes you hot, huh? Feel good?” Now the other pec, and a hard pinch on that nipple. Jared had to clench his teeth to stay quiet and not snap at this man taking such liberties with someone else's sub. Handling another person's sub was not tolerated at Sensuale. Just who was this asshole? Where was Rich? Jared's ingrained Dom mindset wanted to smack this man's hand away, but sub!Jared could not. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

“Nice manners, boy. Especially for a horny little bitch like you, huh? I see your dick drooling there. You're just waiting for a real Dom to come along and fuck you silly, aren't you?” Fredric slid off his stool and unzipped his pants, pulling his dick out and giving it a few hard tugs. “Maybe a good face fuck, then your ass. That's a fucking sweet mouth right there, let's see how those lips are. Wanna see if you can take all of this down your throat.”

Jared felt a ripple of panic now. This Fredric was breaking every rule Sensuale had here, but with Jared concealed behind Fredric, no one seemed to be noticing. Jared broke his hold to glance over and look for Rich behind the bar. Only Rich wasn't there; it looked like an argument had broken out at the other end of the bar, and both Rich and the other bartender were engaged with it, as well as a small group of onlookers.

Fredric was right in front of Jared now, his stubby erection practically brushing Jared's lips; he could smell the man's arousal, salty and sour, as well as some cheap cologne. He wasn't sure what to do, wondering frantically if was it worse to suck the dick of another Dom without permission from his Dom, or to break protocol and protest? He didn't know what action to take, and felt adrift in a sea of helplessness he'd never experienced before. He especially didn't want to embarrass his own Dom, with Jensen being the owner of the club. Jared felt sweat break out on his exposed skin, and his breath grew short as his chest tightened with the stress. He struggled to maintain his position while fervently praying for someone to intervene. 

Fredric breathed heavily over Jared while rubbing the tip of his semi-erect cock over Jared's lips, smearing them with pre-come and then slapping his cheeks with it. Jared instinctively pursed his mouth, resisting silently, and Fredric growled in annoyance. “That's no way to treat a Dom, you stupid moron! Do what you're told--open your mouth, or I'll open it for you!” His expression darkened and he started stabbing at Jared's mouth, pressing on the hinge of his jaw to force it to open.

Tears filled Jared's eyes at the assault, and he closed them tightly to keep them from falling. He vowed not to give this jerk the satisfaction of showing distress, and he definitely wasn't going to allow that toy of a dick into his mouth. Fredric's voice grew louder as he berated Jared, but suddenly there was a swoosh and a breeze of delicious cologne, and Fredric was silent.

Jared opened his eyes cautiously. Jensen stood before him in a terrible but icy fury. Fredric was kneeling before Jensen, one eye already blackening, his ranting transformed into abject sniveling. Jared glared at his assailant, who'd been cowed by a kick to the back of his knee and was being held down by the iron grip of a bouncer on his shoulder.

“This is inexcusable!” Jensen gritted the words out between his clenched teeth. “Explain yourself, Fredric. Why are you harassing a sub, especially a sub that is clearly collared and thus not up for grabs?”

“I saw him—just kneeling here alone, so pretty. Looked like he wanted to have some fun,” gasped Fredric, tears coursing down his fleshy cheeks. “Fair game! He wanted it!”

Jensen lashed out, delivering a bruising backhand to Fredric's face. He howled, and Jared was wide-eyed to see the red mark the blow had left.

“That's bullshit! This sub was collared! That is all that is needed to protect them in this club! The further fact that he resisted you was enough for you to move on, not force your attentions and your rancid cock on him!”

Jensen turned from Fredric and knelt in front of Jared. “Are you all right, my sweet? I am beyond sorry. I failed to secure your safety, and this oaf...I'll deal with Rich later.” He stroked Jared's hair back from his face, gazing anxiously into his eyes. “I'm so, so sorry, Jared.”

Standing up, Jensen called for a damp cloth, a dry cloth, and water for Jared. Fredric, still kneeling and sniveling, attempted to rise as well, but the beefy bouncer kept him pinned. Jensen looked at Fredric with disgust.

“You are banned from Sensuale. You will also be banned from all the clubs in a one hundred mile radius, as soon as I notify the owners of your transgressions and your blatant disregard for protocol. I don't want to hear about you showing up again around here, or I will have a reason for more drastic—and painful—punishments.”

Fredric bobbed his head over and over, babbling agreements and apologies. Jensen gave a sharp nod, and the bouncer let Fredric stand up and scurry away.

“Be sure he leaves, and be sure we contact everyone right away.”

“Yes sir.” The bouncer departed.

Jensen knelt down again, wiping Jared's face and torso with the wet cloth that had arrived, handing him the dry cloth and the water. Jared drank gratefully.

“I didn't know what to do. I didn't think you would have wanted me to accede to him, but I didn't want to fight either.” Jared drank again.

“No, no, this was entirely my fault. I assumed a level of safety in my club that apparently was unwarranted. There will be tightening up and training done here, but you, baby, you did nothing even a little wrong.”

They sat quietly a moment, Jared's breathing slowly relaxing while he took sips of his water and Jensen rubbed his back.

“Jared, I will completely understand if you do not want to scene tonight now. Just say the word.”

Jared thought it over for a moment, and realized how excited he'd been to have this milestone with Jensen. Even the nerves he'd had earlier seemed to have disappeared, burnt away by the ordeal with Fredric.

“No. I want to. This is for us—it's ours, and he doesn't get to take it away.” He looked steadily at Jensen. “My Dom, I would be honored to perform with you.”

“And I with you,” replied Jensen, taking Jared's hand and standing up. Jensen tilted his head up and kissed Jared, pressing those soft, full lips against Jared's in an unhurried moment. Pulling back, Jensen ran a thumb over Jared's mouth, and Jared thought he would burst from feeling so loved and cared for.

They went to the stage, already cleared and waiting for them. Jared felt very exposed as they walked through the club, but as nerve-wracking as that was, it also felt...exciting. Here he was, bits out and bare skin, and he could feel the eyes on him. He felt the desire from the people around him, felt their wish to touch him, make him theirs, but knowing they couldn't. After the run-in with Frederic, Jared was keenly aware of both his sex appeal and his position at Jensen's side.

He stepped up onto the stage with Jensen, standing at ease behind his Dom as Jensen spoke.

“Tonight is my beautiful sub's debut at Sensuale. Jared has recently changed roles from Dom to sub, in particular _my_ sub. Tonight we thought we'd do a little scene about spanking.”

An appreciative murmur ran through the crowd; spanking was a popular choice, and it was always exciting to see a new player. Jensen turned to Jared, cupping his face in both hands and speaking softly just to him.

“Are you sure you're ready? What color?”

“Yes and green,” Jared answered.

“Safeword?”

“Chess.”

Jensen gave him a quick kiss before leading him to his station. Ankle cuffs attached to the floor awaited his feet, and wrist cuffs dangled from the ceiling. The cuffs were all soft leather, lined with thick soft flannel inside. Jared stood quietly while Jensen buckled him in. Finally, Jensen undid the lacing on Jared's pants, and his cock sprang free, already mostly hard.

Jensen walked to the side and dragged over a bar, a cylinder about two inches round and four feet long with legs about three feet high. He snugged it up so that the bar lined up with Jared's hips and locked it down to the floor. Tugging a rope connected to Jared's wrist cuffs, Jensen adjusted Jared to lean forward at a forty-five degree angle. Jared started getting a little tense now that he was in position, feeling vulnerable with his bare ass sticking out at the back and his naked cock sticking out in the front.

“Now I wanted to be sure you all would be able to see Jared's beautiful ass during the spanking,” Jensen said. “So I set up this camera and screen just for that purpose.” A large screen descended from the ceiling, and immediat3ley it was filled with the image of Jared's butt. Applause rippled through the audience. Jensen bowed.

“And now, we'll begin. Jared, I'm going to spank you with my hand and with various other implements. If I'm pleased with you, you'll be allowed to come on my direction.”

Jared felt his breathing shorten with a mixture of tension and excitement. There was a momentary pause after Jensen finished speaking, and then...

_Smack!_ A smooth wooden paddle hit his ass, and he couldn't help gasping, more with surprise than pain. Falling in a steady, even rhythm, the wood landed on him again and again, interspersed with Jensen rubbing the glossy wood over Jared's skin. The blows were not that heavy, and Jared relaxed under the easy strikes, enjoying the first ripples of pleasure.

A pause again, and Jared tried to anticipate what Jensen would use next. They had experimented with many toys and tools in private, but he didn't know what Jensen had selected for tonight's exhibition.

Jensen's hand landed softly on Jared, gently but firmly rubbing the now-sensitive skin all over his ass and down the backs of his thighs, even cupping his balls briefly. Jared's cock jumped to alert, and the audience laughed delightedly. Jared tried to move, but he was too firmly strung up. He could feel his cock full and hard now, and how it was twitching under Jensen's touch.

“Easy there, tiger,” said Jensen calmly. “All in due time.”

Jared closed his eyes and took a deep breath before Jensen resumed the spanking. Just as Jared exhaled, the blow came. It was much more forceful, and the implement was different. Jared tried to analyze it, but he couldn't focus his thoughts under the intensity of the spanking. No longer steady or even, the blows were randomly placed and timed, leaving Jared unable to anticipate them, his body simply jerking in helpless response and his mind fuzzing out.

All over the backs and insides of his thighs and the spheres of his cheeks, the strikes came. His skin began to heat up, blood rising beneath it, and he imagined that the screen must show how pink he was getting. There was an irregular feel to the strikes, the surface of the paddle uneven, and finally Jared realized it was the paddle with the holes in it. The longer it went on, the more Jared sank into it; his thighs and ass began to throb, and he drifted with the pulsing of his flesh. His dick bobbed with every blow, constantly stimulating him with its sway and motion, pre-come flicking onto his legs and belly with every bob. He was wrapped in a haze of pain and arousal, his skin hyper-stimulated, his mind thick and dazed.

“Look at that, my friends,” Jensen stopped spanking Jared and spoke to the audience. “Look at that delicious puffiness and deep rich color, that beautiful dark pink suffusing what is usually a warm tan. Gorgeous!” Jared dimly heard a sussuration of agreement from the audience. He panted, trembling from the overwhelming sensations flooding him, feeling his ass glowing, his balls hanging heavy and his dick swollen.

“Almost done, sweetheart.” Jensen again ran his hands all over Jared's smarting skin, sending waves of tingles over the abused flesh. Jensen lifted his hands away, and then smacked one hand smartly onto a cheek.

Jared cried out, his muscles aching to arch his body, but his bindings rendering him unable to do so. Over and over Jensen spanked him with his bare hand, skin slapping hotly against inflamed skin, the strikes covering every inch of Jared's cheeks and delving between his tender inner thighs. Jared's emotions boiled over and he started moaning loudly, his head rolling from side to side as he uttered wordless sobs. He felt his dick jerking strongly, every blow reverberating into his bulging balls.

“I'm going to finish by spanking Jared's hole.” Jensen kicked Jared's foot and spread his feet further apart, then tugged on the rope to make him bend over at a more acute angle. “Look at that pretty hole, waiting for me so sweetly. Jared, I'm going to spank your hole ten times, and I want you to come on the tenth swat.”

Jared ached to come, his entire body craved it. He was so far up the wave of passion, but he needed to make it to the crest. He panted and nodded at Jensen's command, practically drooling in his eagerness.

And yet when Jensen's fingers struck his hole, precise and hard, Jared cried out at the pain/pleasure overload. He sobbed during the next eight blows, pain wriggling into his hole, nerves dancing on the knife-edge of climax. His heart was full of Jensen, nothing but Jensen; Jared's desire, his need, to please Jensen and show how much he loved his Dom melding seamlessly with his physical subjugation at Jensen's hands.

On the tenth strike, Jared screamed. His cock jerked and pulsed, splattering white onto the stage floor, his balls drawing up so tight he thought they would burst. Everything in his body felt like it was exploding in an orgasm so powerful, it felt nuclear.

Jared blacked out.

He came to within a few minutes. He was out of the cuffs and lying down on a couch offstage. A bottle of water materialized in his hand, and he gratefully gulped some, his hand trembling.

Jensen knelt next to him, stroking his hair and looking him over. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Jared said shakily. “Jesus. That was...fuck, that was crazy.” Then he felt a stab of worry. “Was I okay?”

“God, yes, you were incredible! You were beautiful and responsive as hell and amazing.” Jensen kissed him passionately. “Now you need to rest, and eat, and take your time coming down.”

“Do you need to...um, can I help you...”

Jensen looked at him in confusion. “Help me? What...oh! Oh, no, ah haha. You were so fucking beautiful, so hot when you came with that fucking perfect red ass in front of me, that I pretty much ripped my pants down and came all over you.” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “So let's go take a shower together, and then we'll get some sleep.”


End file.
